To Shanshu in Cleveland
by Nascent
Summary: Buffy/Spike fanfic set after ‘Chosen’. After defeating the First, Buffy and the rest of the Scooby gang are Cleveland-bound and ready to start a new chapter in their lives, and they’re not the only ones…
1. Crashin' In LA

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this fic except the plot. The characters and such belong to Joss Whedon (aka God), so if you've got a problem, take it up with him, okay?  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Buffy/Spike fanfic set after 'Chosen'. After defeating the First, Buffy and the rest of the Scooby gang are Cleveland-bound and ready to start a new chapter in their lives, and they're not the only ones…  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first attempt at a Spuffy fic, and I hope you all enjoy it. I'll update as soon as possible! Please read and review.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Crashin' In L.A.  
  
A school bus roared through Los Angeles, causing a chain reaction of people that began to come out of their houses, alarmed by the skidding and sliding sounds it was making. On the bus was Buffy Summers, the Chosen One. The Vampire Slayer… only that wasn't really the case anymore, was it? Not now. A few hours before she and Faith had been the only Slayers. And now… hundreds… maybe thousands of Slayers were awakening all over the world. Despite everything that had happened, Buffy smiled for what seemed like the millionth time that night.   
  
She sat towards the front of the bus, arms folded across her chest, watching as Robin Wood, the most recent principal of the now destroyed Sunnydale High School who had surprisingly not been eaten yet, directed the vehicle through the streets. The second they all had set of again, they being herself, Willow, Xander, Andrew, Wood, Faith, Dawn, Giles, Kennedy and many other newly called Slayers, nobody had really talked much. She sighed. Something was missing. Someone.  
  
Anya was gone, and even if she hadn't been the most reliable person at times, it still made Buffy feel so sad and regretful that she hadn't been able to save her. Anya had saved Andrew, cared about someone other than herself and Xander for once, and Buffy respected that. She could only imagine the pain Xander was feeling right now… she had gone through something similar five years back. 'Was it only that long ago?' she thought. Five years seemed like five months to her now… everything just went by so fast. It suddenly occurred to her that she had met him five years back.   
  
Spike… 'No. No crying…' she thought, closing her eyes in an attempt to blink back her tears. He was gone and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
She really was cookie dough. Angel… Riley… Spike… she had loved Angel so much. With her heart and soul, as sappy as that sounded. She knew they were meant for each other… but at the same time she had her doubts. If they were meant for one another, wouldn't they be together now?   
  
Shaking off the thoughts, her mind shifted to the subject of Riley Finn. She had realized her feelings for him too late. To this day, she still had regrets for not paying enough attention to him, but she figured it had all worked out in the end. And then there was Spike.   
  
It was too ironic for her, caring about someone so much that she used to be mortal enemies with. She knew whatever she had been and still was feeling for Spike wasn't the same burning love she had with Angel. But it was close enough to it, and who knew? Maybe, if he hadn't… died, they could have made into something more. She didn't love Spike the way she loved Angel, and he had known that. And that was why he said what he said. Taking a deep breath, Buffy tried remembering their last moment together.  
  
She had told him she loved him, because in truth, she did, but not in the way he had loved her. She wished he hadn't known that though. Spike deserved to die happy, in her eyes. After getting that soul for her… trusting her… loving her… and now he was gone…  
  
"B? You okay over there? Lookin' a little pale," Faith said, coming up and taking a seat next to her. Buffy blinked and sat straighter. "I'm fine. Tired, I guess," she rasped. Her voice was surprisingly hoarse. For a moment, Faith was silent.   
  
"Did you see it," she asked her. Buffy looked up at Faith, confused. But the look she received cleared up the confusion instantly. Buffy sighed. "No. He… he told me to go. So I did," she answered, a hint of remorse in her voice. Faith furrowed her brows. She was about to ask Buffy the inevitable question that was on the tips of all of her friends tongues, and she needed to gain a little more composure.   
  
"I don't… know if you really want to talk about it right now but… did you love him? Tell me the truth or don't tell me anything," she asked in a straight-forward tone, looking Buffy in the eye, demanding a solid answer.   
  
Buffy seemed to be deep in thought for a few moments, then, she answered. "Yeah, I did." Faith nodded, taking in the information with an almost grin. 'I knew it,' she thought to herself. It had been an easy thing to figure out, the jealousy Buffy had shown when she caught Faith talking to Spike, the way her eyes lit up when his name was mentioned, how she was so… dependant on him, all were dead giveaways. Buffy gave Faith a, "This is between us," look, and Faith nodded in turn, getting up from the seat so she could make her way back to one of the potentials she had been tending too.   
  
Soon, Faith knew, she would be going back to jail. First, there would be an Angel reunion thing going on, then jail, then she figured Buffy and the rest of the Scoobs were Cleveland-bound. Hooray for them.  
  
"So, Faith, how long do you have before you get outta jail?" Xander asked, like he had read her mind. She raised her eyebrow and shrugged, because truthfully, she had no idea. It was a long time coming, though. "Why do you care?" she retorted, only not in her usual bitchy tone. She wasn't in the mood to mess with people today, especially those who had lost people they loved.  
  
"Well, gee, I dunno. I figure I'm free now so-" Stopping himself at the, "Are you nuts?" glance he got from Faith, Xander finished, "So I better stop making jokes in times of after peril." Faith rolled her eyes. That was what Xander did best. Tried to keep the mood light when things were grim. She knew this time that if he didn't busy himself with cracking jokes he would probably burst into tears. And of course he couldn't let something like that hurt his manly pride.   
  
Glancing around, Faith noticed that most of the people were tired, including herself. Andrew still sat by himself, bewildered and asking why he was still alive, she'd bet. Kennedy and Willow were both asleep, cuddled together in the back of the bus. Giles was deep in thought, as usual, Wood was driving the bus, despite his injury, Dawn was snoring in the seat behind her, and the rest of the potentials, wait, no, Slayers, were either asleep or nodding off.   
  
Suddenly, the school bus came to a screeching halt outside a large hotel that Faith knew was the one Angel and company had been in when she had made her little appearance not long back. "We're here," Wood choked out. Concern showed clearly on Faith's face for the condition of her potential future guy. Which sounded all too weird right then. She'd never had a guy before… that lasted longer than a week. She had completely given up after dating all the squares she had. But Wood wasn't a square. He was… a circle. The relationships she had had in the past fell off the edge of the square, but with Wood it would keep going in a circle. She hoped. 'And can I get any more analogies in that thought,' Faith mused.   
  
The sudden way the bus had stopped had woken everybody up, so now there were a few very moody people sitting in a very cramped bus, wanting to get out of there badly.  
  
After a few minutes of dawdling, everyone began piling out of the bus and onto the sidewalk outside of the hotel. "Who wants to do the honors?" Xander asked. Buffy stepped forward. "I will. He's my ex, remember?" Bowing and pointing towards the front door, Xander smiled up at Buffy as she past him and knocked. An unfamiliar green face answered the door. "Hi!" the man-demon said in an unusually cheerful voice.  
  
"Uhh… hi. Is by any chance Angel here? I'm Buffy," she said, extending her hand. His eyes lit up. "You're Buffy? Wow, it's so great to finally meet you! I'm Lorne. Angel is tending to Cordelia right now, he'll be down in a minute. I take it you need a place to crash?" he asked. Nodding, Buffy turned to the people on the street. Lorne looked past her. "We have enough room for them, don't worry," he said kindly. "Please, come in." Buffy, followed by her friends and the rest of the Slayers, entered the apartment. The Slayers were given rooms while Buffy, Faith, Xander, Willow, Kennedy, Giles, Dawn, Andrew, and Wood stayed behind.  
  
"I have a feeling mild uncomfortableness is in the near future," Xander said. Nudging him, Willow shook her head slightly. They didn't need to be reminded of anything that had happened as of late, or in the past. They were all aware of how much Xander disliked Angel.   
  
Willow rubbed her eyes, still sleepy, but happy too. They had lost some Slayers and friends, but in spite of it all, they had won. And she had played a big part in that. She felt somebody squeeze her hand, and knew it was Kennedy. She was no Tara but she was still nice to have around.  
  
After a few minutes, Angel came down the stairs to find the lobby filled with some familiar and unfamiliar faces. "Angel," Buffy breathed, walking up to him. Angel looked pleased. "I'm guessing there's no second front needed, seen as how you're all alive and well," he said.   
  
"Not all of us," Faith said. "Faith," he said, greeting her. "That's my name, don't wear it out." Turning back to Buffy, Angel asked, "How many dead, Scooby wise?"   
  
Cringing, Buffy opened her mouth to answer. "Two bit the dust. One of them quite literally with the dust biting and all," Xander said, speaking for her. Angel instantly knew who he meant. "Spike," he said. The second he spoke the name, a wave of silence suddenly swept over everyone, until Willow spoke up. "And Anya."   
  
Lowering his head for a moment, Angel sighed. He couldn't help feeling a little… irked that Buffy looked so sad at the death of his grandcild that she had once hated so much. "The amulet? Did it-" "Work? Oh hell yeah. You shoulda seen the light come out of that thing. Dusted all the Ubers in like, ten seconds," Faith told him. Angel nodded again, closing his eyes. He seemed to be taking in everything he was being told. "The First?"   
  
"The First is gone," Buffy said. "As in dead. No more First to torment us. Now let's get ready for the next big evil." Angel smiled, placing his hand on Buffy's shoulder. "I think you guys need some rest." "I wouldn't say no to a good sleep right now, actually," Giles said, speaking for the first time in a while. "Me neither," Andrew agreed. "I third that," Dawn said.   
  
"So that's it? We all sleep, then mourn some more, then be happy we won, then get on with our lives and have more people die again some other day and go through the same thing over and over again? Is that how you people live?" Kennedy asked. After a few seconds, everyone nodded in response. "Yippie," she mumbled in the most non-enthusiastic way possible.  
  
**********  
  
Somewhere in the crater of rubble that was once Sunnydale, a pale hand rose above the debris in the blinding sunlight. After a few minutes of digging, someone lifted out of a hole type thing, and fell to the ground around it.  
  
Coughing, Spike looked up at the sun and knew this wasn't Heaven or Hell. He was back on Earth. And the fact that he had a shadow, a beating heart, and wasn't bursting into flame, he was apparently human as well. 


	2. Questions, Answers, and More Questions

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this fic except the plot. The characters and such belong to Joss Whedon (aka God), so if you've got a problem, take it up with him, okay?  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Buffy/Spike fanfic set after 'Chosen'. After defeating the First, Buffy and the rest of the Scooby gang are Cleveland-bound and ready to start a new chapter in their lives, and they're not the only ones…  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow! Thanks for all the feedback! It just made me want to update sooner! That's a hint, ya know. Scooby moment in this chapter! Love those!  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Questions, Answers, and More Questions  
  
It was somewhere around midnight when Buffy awoke to find she wasn't in her bed. Rising up on her elbows, it took her a few seconds to realize she was in that hotel where Angel and his friends lived in Los Angeles. It took her another couple of seconds to remember why she was here in the first place. Shaking her head, she tossed the covers off of her and dangled her feet over the edge of the bed. She wasn't in the least bit tired. In fact, it felt like she had just woken up from a long nap.   
  
Glancing at the clock conveniently located on the wall, then comparing the time of 11:56 PM to when she had finally gotten to sleep, she concluded that she had had quite a while to sleep. She'd slept longer than she had in ages. Only it was almost midnight, which meant back to bed for her.  
  
She wondered for a brief moment if going back to bed would do her any good, it wasn't like she was getting back to sleep now anyway, and she certainly wasn't too keen on tossing and turning until seven.   
  
Sighing, Buffy carefully placed each of her feet on the floor, not wanting to wake anyone, and crept up to the door. She twisted the knob carefully and cautiously, slowly opening it. She stepped out of the room and into the hallway, relieved to see Willow, Xander, and Giles sitting in the main room after she looked over the railing.  
  
Buffy walked downstairs with a little more haste and a little less caring if she was going to wake anyone up, since the prospect of having a late night chat with her closest friends sounded pretty good.   
  
Giles was the first to see her, acknowledging her with a nod and a smile. A grin played at her features as she sat down next to Willow. "Hey guys. Couldn't sleep either?" she asked in a whispered tone. "Oh, no, it's just we sensed that you'd be out of your room at this exact time and we wanted to be the first to greet you. Plus, hey, who could not sleep after that?" Xander said. Buffy looked down for a moment, a sudden wave of sadness passing over the four.  
  
After a few moments, Giles decided to say something. "Have I yet to mention that you all did a fine job earlier?" he asked. "Yeah, especially Will. She was all one with the magick," Xander said. Looking up, Willow noticed her friends looking at her with questioning glances, and knew that was her cue to give them a detailed description of what happened when she cast the spell.  
  
She took a deep breath. "It was… intense. I mean, really intense. It was like, for a moment, the only thing that existed was me and the magick. It just felt so… I dunno, different?" Pausing, Willow tried to find words to further explain it. "Different from the last time I did a big spell, I mean. It didn't feel… dark. It felt pure, ya know? Kennedy said my hair was white, so I figure, hey, opposite of black is white. And black equals dark and white equals pure meaning dark is the opposite of pure and… you guys are lost." Willow was getting better at recognizing her rambling, and she knew she was having a major ramble-fest. Or was it babble-fest? Didn't those mean the same thing?  
  
"No, Will. I think we get it. Well, me and Giles at least," Buffy said. Xander furrowed his brows. "Hey, I resent that!" he said, feigning anger. "It must have been… refreshing," Giles said, searching for the right term, and finding it. Willow nodded. "It really was." Silence lingered for a few seconds, and then Giles's northern English accent cut through it.  
  
"Buffy, I… I cannot help but ask…" he began, flustered. Buffy knew what he was about to attempt to ask her. She also knew Xander and Willow probably had the same question on the tips of their tongues. After all, the three had been above ground when the whole amulet thing had happened.  
  
"The amulet that Angel brought, the one I told you guys about… it had some sort of powers. I think whatever it was supposed to do, it did it. He was… Spike was wearing it, and then all of a sudden it was like, bam, pretty lights and lots of dusted Ubervamps," she said. She didn't say anything after that, and Xander, Willow, and Giles got the idea she didn't really want to talk about it yet.   
  
"So, we going to Cleveland or what?" Xander asked, changing the subject. "Well, there's the prospect of Slayer searching. Hey, we could make a reality show out of it! It could be like star search, only without the singing and… yeah, Cleveland sounds like a good plan," Willow said. "Protecting the Hellmouth. Again. Sounds like fun," Buffy muttered. She looked up, eyes widening a little at the wan glances she got. "Not that I'm not up to it, I mean, Hellmouth, my specialty." Willow, Xander, and Buffy turned to Giles, who sighed, removed his glasses, polished them with his shirt, and put them on again.   
  
"Well, Cleveland is the most… sensible destination. There may be Slayers all over the world, but most of them aren't in the least bit trained and won't have an idea of where all the vampire-demon… hot spots, as you would say, are," he said. A question suddenly popped into Buffy's head, and for a second she contemplated whether or not to ask it.  
  
"Are you going back to England?" Buffy asked, looking down at her bare feet and waiting for his answer. Giles smiled. "No. I believe I'm needed here." Willow's eyes lit up. "Great! I bet they're in need of a librarian in Cleveland, and, oh! I bet they have lots of libraries, which means… lots of librarians… which means lots and lots of friends for Giles!" she said happily. "Where is Cleveland, anyhow? I mean… I've never actually been there. The farthest I've ever been from Sunnydale is not that far, I barely made it to the border after high school," Xander said.   
  
"I believe Cleveland is in Ohio, Xander, and… it… it…" Giles began, trailing off. "Cleveland has that wall of fame thing, and lots and lots of music clubs. And you know, museums, parks, wineries, and, ooh, I'll bet they have a zoo, too. Minus the evil hyenas," Buffy said. "I think," she added. "Sounds like fun. So, lemme raise the question, who are we bringing with us?" Xander asked.  
  
**********  
  
The following morning, Buffy called a meeting. The Slayer-ares formally known as Slayer-bes had moaned and groaned, but of course piled into one of the many rooms in the hotel to listen.   
  
Buffy told them they could either follow her to Cleveland, or go slay back where they came from. All of them, except Kennedy, had decided home sounded pretty good. Wood decided to make his way to New York when Faith announced she was heading back to jail, and Andrew decided he wanted to be a Scooby, or as close to one as he could be. So, it was settled.   
  
Buffy, Giles, Xander, Dawn, Willow, Kennedy, and Andrew were going to Cleveland.  
  
After the meeting, Buffy explained to Angel what would be going down. "Sounds good. I'll make sure I get Faith back to jail safely," Angel said. Buffy smiled and nodded. "I have a feeling I'm going to be flippin' burgers for a while. Thank god Giles is staying, I don't know what I'd do if he went back to England," she told him. They were sitting together on the patio, Angel keeping to the shadows. "When are you leaving?" Buffy shrugged. "Soon. Maybe later on tonight. Everyone got a good night's sleep last night so I think we're up for a road trip." Angel nodded, then opened his mouth to speak, shut it, opened it, shut it, then opened it again. "Buffy… did you by any chance… recover the amulet?" he asked. Buffy shook her head slowly. "I don't think so. Speaking of which, maybe I should get Giles to do some research on it." Angel sighed. He should tell her something he knew she deserved to know. "Hey Buffy… have I ever told you about this Shanshu prophecy?"  
  
**********  
  
Spike was tired. It had taken him a while to get out of the crater that was once Sunnyhell, and when he had finally gotten out of it and onto solid ground, it was night. He had sat close to the edge, contemplating what had happened to him. He swore he had died. Yet here he was, alive, and alive in the actual having to breathe sense. He noticed he was still wearing the amulet around his neck, that pretty much being it. He was a little cold and really hungry, but not for blood. Strangely, he had a strong craving for soda or onion wings or… something not blood. Then a loud sound above him had caught his attention, and he looked up to see a helicopter hovering ten feet above him. There was movement and then a bright light that he figured was someone pointing a flashlight at him, and then more movement, and then the helicopter had landed and the people who had been in there had taken him to the hospital because after all that climbing, he looked pretty bloodied up.  
  
And now here he sat, in a hospital bed, bewildered beyond belief and wondering if he was dreaming. He breathed in and out, not only because he had to, but because it felt really… strange, in a good way. Also because he kept forgetting to breathe and was constantly turning blue, and sometimes purple.  
  
The doctors thought he was in shock, and in a way, he was. His brain was trying to take in everything at once, but it wasn't. The door into the hospital room opened suddenly, and a nurse came in. "Hello Mister… uhh…" she said, looking at him, hoping he would supply her with a name. He blinked and looked as if he had forgotten it, and then said, "Spike." The woman raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. 'Probably thinks I'm crazy,' he thought. "Yes, well, Mr. Spike someone is here to see you." Spike sat up, curious as to know who would be visiting him. Certainly not one of the Scoobies, since he figured them along with Buffy had all gotten out of Sunnydale, and they most likely thought he was dead. But maybe they hadn't gotten out. A tremor went down his body at the thought of Buffy lying dead in the bottom of the crater, buried in rubble and dirt. He shook it off, and focused on the person who had come to visit him. He had the strangest feeling whomever was about to step through that door knew what had happened to him.  
  
A woman with blondish hair walked in. She had a semi-small frame and the strangest looking cut across her neck, which was one of the first things he noticed because he was pretty much used to looking at peoples necks first anyway. The woman looked at the nurse who was still in the room, glaring at her. The nurse took the hint and left. Then the woman turned to Spike and smiled. "You must be Spike. I work for a place called Wolfram and Hart. I'm Lilah."  
  
Spike eyed her wearily. "What do you want?" he asked. His voice cracked a little. She smiled even wider. "Well, first of all, I should tell you that you're human, which you've probably noticed because you're sitting in the sun right now." He stared at her, and she went on. "You fulfilled your destiny." Spike raised his eyebrow. Lilah sighed. She hated this job. "You were a vampire with a soul. You fulfilled your destiny, which was to save the world. You Shanshued, became human." Spike blinked, squinted, looked down at his hands and said, "Well, that sure explains a lot."  
  
"I'm going to need you to come with us. We're going to get you back to our headquarters." She stopped herself suddenly. "Angel's headquarters, excuse me," she corrected. Spike's head shot up. "I'm in Los Angeles?" he asked. "And Angel's here?" Lilah nodded twice. Spike smirked. "Take me to the bugger. Can't wait to see 'is face when he finds out I'm human." He laughed lightly, and Lilah just shook her head.  
  
**********  
  
"Bye everyone! Thanks for handling.. er… having us!" Buffy called from the bus. She and the rest of the gang decided renting a Suburban would be too much, so they were going to Ohio in the old school bus they had arrived in Los Angeles in. The sun had just set, and Angel and his friends waved to Buffy and all her friends as they drove off. Angel looked on and knew he wasn't going to see her for a while, a sad smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Angel, Gunn, Lorne, Fred, and Wesley went back inside just as the phone rang. Fred picked it up, nodded and turned to Angel. "That was Lilah," she said, noticing the way Wesley's eye twitched when she spoke the name. "She wants us over to the old Wolfram and Hart place now. She says it's urgent."  
  
**********  
  
The second they had arrived, Angel, Lorne Fred, Wesley, and Gunn had rushed into the building they now technically owned and were directed to the third floor. They walked into a large white room, and saw Lilah standing in the middle of it. "Hello Angel, Wesley," she said. "And Gunn and Fred," she added. They nodded towards her, and she grinned. "Well, I'm sure you're all wondering what I've asked you over here for." They nodded again, and she went on. "Angel, how do you feel about meeting an old… friend?" Angel raised his eyebrow. "Who?" "Let's just say you're related to him in a bizarre vampire way." Then, raising her voice a little, she said, "You can come out now."  
  
A door on the left side opened, and the six people in the room turned to it. Gunn, Fred, and Lorne had no idea who the man was who stepped out of the door at that moment. Wesley had a good idea of who it might be, and looked at Angel's face for reassurance. The look of shock, frustration, and utter disbelief that plastered the vampire's face told him everything. "Angel," the man said in a slightly lilting English accent. Angel squinted and shook his head as if he didn't believe who he was seeing. Then he said simply, "Spike." 


	3. The Scooby Fan Club

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this fic except the plot. The characters and such belong to Joss Whedon (aka God), so if you've got a problem, take it up with him, okay?  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Buffy/Spike fanfic set after 'Chosen'. After defeating the First, Buffy and the rest of the Scooby gang are Cleveland-bound and ready to start a new chapter in their lives, and they're not the only ones…  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm so happy people are enjoying it! I got the idea for this chapter (the fan club part) from me and my Buffy-obsessed friends. It's not exactly what you think, though. Just read it, and review, of course.  
  
CHAPTER THREE: The Scooby Fan Club  
  
"Shanshu? Yes, I've heard of the prophecy, but I believed it to be pure myth," Giles said as they sped over the border of Utah. They had been on the road for almost two days now, stopping to sleep in hotels every now and again.   
  
"Angel said he assumed they were talking about him in the prophecy," Buffy told him. Giles nodded. "Well, he is the only ensouled vampire… oh…" Giles began, but trailed off when he realized what everyone else already had.   
  
"Do you think it's possible?" Dawn asked. "I mean, Spike and human used in the same sentence is a little creepy." Buffy shrugged. "I doubt he's alive. That amulet thing probably dusted him like it did the rest of those Ubers," Xander said matter-of-factly. "And plus, if he became human, he'd be buried under all that rubble and probably die of dust intake or suffocation. Or both," Andrew added. Buffy opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again. She suddenly had a sinking feeling in her gut. Willow, seeing Buffy's near distressed face, turned to Andrew. "I know you're new at this but we all kinda like to look on the bright side of things because hey, the life of a Scooby is not a bright one," she said. Andrew made an O with his mouth and decided he should shut up for right now. "So none of you are pessimists?" Kennedy asked, a little quieter than she had intended. She felt a little out of place, talking to the gang and all. She hadn't known them that long.  
  
"Anya was a pessimist, and so was Spike. And Cordelia too. But the rest of us? We're optimists," Xander said. "Life is one big happy bubble of fun for us." Willow turned to Xander. "Happy bubble?" she questioned. He shrugged. "Well, whatever happy we are, it's circley shaped."   
  
"I think it's best we try not to think of what could be and focus on what is. Now, Buffy, you said you wanted me to do some research on that amulet he was wearing?" Giles asked. Buffy nodded. "Just in case."   
  
"I'll need a proper description, of course," Giles told her as he stopped by a little burger hut in the middle of nowhere. "Ooh! I can draw it on my whiteboard!" Andrew exclaimed. He received a few skeptical looks from the gang and added, "Or not."  
  
"It's time to eat, finally," Dawn grumbled when they came to a full stop. "Ooh, Beaver's Burgers. Sounds… chompy," Willow said, looking up at the sign that looked as if it was practically falling off the roof of the small restaurant. "I think Beaver is the name of the town we're in, Will," Xander said, then he stopped himself for a second, furrowing his brows in thought. "Who names their town Beaver?"   
  
**********  
  
"So, how are you, Angel?" Spike said, walking ever so slowly up to his grandsire. "And Cordelia, too. Lilah here says she's in a little bit of a coma at the moment." He gave Angel a cocky grin, and watched as contempt spread over his face. "Spike, what're you… is that my amulet?" he asked, motioning to the amulet Spike still wore around his neck. Spike looked down. "No, sorry mate. This amulet's meant for a champion, remember?" he said. Angel snarled and vamped out, grabbing Spike by the collar of his shirt. Seeing Angel in his vampire visage, Spike tried to do the same, and couldn't. 'Oh, yeah, human,' he thought. He was a good five inches off the ground by the time Angel stopped lifting him. "Give it over," Angel demanded as he made an attempt to grab it from his neck. "Angel, I wouldn't do that," Lilah said. The second Angel got his hands on it, his flesh began to burn, making a small sizzling sound. Angel cried out and withdrew his hand, clutching it and trying to blow away the steam. "I tried to warn him," Lilah muttered. "Nobody listens to me." Angel glared at Spike. "What the hell was that!?" he yelled. Lilah stepped forward and opened her mouth to explain. "The amulet is only supposed to be touched by the person it belongs with. Sorry, Angel. The only reason you were able to touch it before was because it hadn't found its… proper owner yet."   
  
Angel grumbled something Spike would usually be able to hear, but with his not being a vampire and all, he really couldn't decipher it. "Yeah, hurts to know you're not the champion you thought, don't it?" Spike mocked. Angel felt his blood boil at his grandchilde's words, and lunged at Spike. They began exchanging punches and kicks, which Spike met and countered just as easily. He was surprised at his own strength, he had thought being human made him well… human. Angel attempted to elbow Spike in the chest, but, moving considerably quickly, Spike dodged it kneed him in the stomach. Angel swore at the pain in his side and moved away from Spike, who was looking at his hands in utter surprise. He looked up at Lilah. "Did I… regain my vampire strength?" he asked uncertainly. "Or does this soddin' trinket power me up or whatall?" Lilah smirked. "Something like that." Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Lorne and Fred were looking very confused at that moment, and Lilah decided they had waited for an explanation long enough.  
  
She left the room and returned holding a mirror. "Here," she said, handing it to Angel. He looked into it and saw the reflection of the ceiling above him, but as expected, not himself. "What's this for?" he asked. "Point it at Spike." Angel raised his eyebrow, but complied. He almost dropped the mirror when he saw it… saw his reflection. Spike's reflection. Wesley peered over Angel's shoulder and muttered, "Oh dear."  
  
**********  
  
"I think that beaver log combo was made of real wood," Xander said as the bus rumbled over a rocky part of the road. He was clutching his stomach and attempting not to vomit. Willow and Buffy sent him sympathetic looks. "At least you didn't order the beaver tail fish sticks," Dawn said, looking equally as green as Xander. "I'll try and learn not to go to restaurants with a B grade in the future," Giles said, not feeling too well himself. "I think I may need some assistance in… driving." Buffy raised her head. "I'll drive," she volunteered. Everyone but Andrew and Kennedy took over a horrified look, and Willow elbowed Buffy lightly. "Ha, you're such a joker Buffy," she said. Buffy pouted and blew her hair out of her face, but said nothing. "Actually, I'm feeling quite all right," Giles said suddenly, securing his hands on the wheel and sitting up a little straighter.   
  
"That's our Buffster, always makin' with the funny," Xander mumbled, trying to grin and failing miserably. "Hey Giles, when we get to Richfield do ya think we could… you know, rest?" Kennedy asked. Willow looked at Kennedy. "A newly called Slayer, rest? Ha!" she said. "Who said anything about us resting?" Kennedy smiled and winked at her, and Willow blushed.  
  
"That's the plan, yes," Giles answered Kennedy's earlier question, ignoring the sexual remark his ears hadn't wanted to hear. Suddenly, an alarmingly loud snorting sound echoed in the bus, and Giles slammed on the brakes and whipped around. "What happened, is everyone… alright…" he began, then noticed Andrew, who was sprawled across one of the seats. "This just in everyone, Andrew snores," Xander said. Buffy rolled her eyes. "We really should interview people before having them join the gang," she muttered.  
  
**********  
  
The bus stopped in front of a very crappy, broken down motel that looked like it had been pulled right out of a horror film.   
  
"Check out the poltergeist motel," Xander said. "It's all very chilling." Sighing, Giles polished his glasses and squinted at the place they would be staying. "It's the only place for miles, so don't complain. Unless you'd prefer sleeping on the bus," he said. Xander didn't reply, but began walking towards the motel. "Moonlight Motel. Catchy," Kennedy said as she read the semi-medium neon sign atop the building that was flickering on and off. "As long as they don't have any beavers," Dawn muttered, pushing past her and joining Xander.   
  
After they had paid for their rooms, which just so happened to be next to each other in case of an emergency, which, when you were the Scoobies, was bound to happen, even if they weren't standing over a Hellmouth. Willow and Kennedy had one room, so did Buffy and Dawn, Giles was stuck with Andrew, which left Xander. Willow had volunteered him to sleep in her and Kennedy's room, which had two beds. Kennedy had been a little less than pleased, but the walls were too thin anyway, as Willow had later told her.   
  
Everyone was out in seconds. Except for Willow and Xander.   
  
Willow was snuggled next to Kennedy, eyes wide open, wondering when sleep would come. Xander was doing the same, only without the Kennedy snuggling part.  
  
They seemed to sense each other's inability to sleep, because at just the same time, they called out each other's names. "Will." "Xander." They both sat up and turned to one another. Willow half-smiled and Xander grinned. "The battle's over, so why then does the sand man not supply us with sleeping dusty goodness?" Xander mumbled, almost to himself. Willow shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe… we have some things on our mind. Or someone. Maybe one of us wants to listen to the other talk about that someone for… closure." Xander inhaled deeply, and said, "I don't know what to do, Will. I feel really… really… not happy." His voice was cracking as he said it. Willow got up off the bed and joined him on his. "And I feel like I should be happy. We won, hooray, time to throw streamers and pop balloons," he continued. Willow looked at him sadly, squeezing his hand. "Part of me wants to be happy. And the other, slightly larger part just doesn't know how to be happy without… her." For the first time, Xander let the tears run freely down his cheeks. Willow wrapped her arms around him and tried her best to console him. But she knew this wouldn't be the kind of thing he could get over just like that.  
  
**********  
  
Giles awoke with the feeling of dread in his gut. Something bad was about to happen. He jumped up off the bed and began searching for his glasses. Then he remembered. "Andrew!" he muttered. Andrew made a sucking sound with his mouth, rubbed his nose and turned over on his side. "Andrew!" Giles called out, a little louder this time. Still, Andrew didn't stir. Giles swore under his breath as he stubbed his toe in an attempt to make it over to Andrew's sleeping form in the dark without his glasses. Then an idea came to mind. "Faith is stealing your hot pockets," he said. Andrew shot up. "What? Where? When? How? Why?" he said all in one breath. "I thought I labeled them!" "Kindly remove my glasses from your face," Giles said. Andrew turned to him, furrowing his brow in confusion. "Oh, that's why you look so far away," he said, removing them and handing them to Giles, who hastily took them and put them on. "What's up?" Andrew asked, getting off the bed. "Trouble?" Giles raised his eyebrow at the enthusiastic tone he had. "Yes, fortunately for you someone may be in danger," he said. Then he grinned, remembering similar words being spoken to him not much more than three years back by Buffy.   
  
Andrew didn't seem to notice. Instead he looked suspiciously from side to side and said, "My spidey sense is tingling, too!" Giles rolled his eyes, chuckling at the thought of Andrew in a spider-man outfit. "Let's wake Buffy," he said. Andrew nodded. "Yes. Let us awaken the… er… a Slayer!" he said, opening the door and marching out of the motel. He was way too happy about this.   
  
Following Andrew's lead for whatever reason, Giles shuffled along, groaning. He mumbled something about being too old for this. They stopped on the room one door down from them and knocked. A very sleepy Buffy answered after the sixteenth knock. "What?" she asked, yawning. "Trouble," Andrew said. "Anything else?" she asked. He shook his head. Buffy nodded, closed the door, then opened it a few minutes later, not really awake yet. "What's the sitch?" 'I should stop watching Kim Possbile,' she added privately. Giles spoke up. "My, erm, spider sense was tingly, as Andrew would put it," he explained. Buffy raised her eyebrow. "You woke me up because of a spider?" And that's when a loud scream erupted from one of the rooms. Buffy immediately went into Slayer mode, running in the direction of the scream. It was a girl, that much was clear, but as she neared the screams she realized they weren't screams of terror. They were screams of triumph. Out of nowhere, a girl about Dawn's age came running from a room, holding something that looked like a sharp, pointy wooden stick. A stake, Buffy decided. The girl stopped when she saw Buffy. For a moment, her mouth hung open at the sight of her, and Buffy had to wonder if she had put her clothes on correctly. Then the girl squealed, "OH MY GOD! You're Buffy Summers!" The girl came running towards her excitedly. "I heard what you did, with the Slayers and all! Thanks so much! I feel so alive now!" she said in a breath, her brown hair bouncing slightly as she said it. If she had to guess, Buffy would say she was a newly called Slayer.  
  
"Wow, a fan. Want an autograph?" she asked jokingly. The girl's face lit up even more (if that was possible) and she said, "Please! Make it out to Ebony!" She went rummaging inside her pocket and pulled out a pen and paper. 'Who carries around pens and paper?' Buffy thought. "Are you kidding?" she asked Ebony, a little bewildered. Ebony shook her head. "I'm totally serious." Buffy raised her eyebrows, took the paper and pen and scribbled down her signature. "Thanks! Thanks so much!" Giles and Andrew joined her at that moment, and Ebony looked up at Giles in wonder. "You must be Rupert Giles! Wow! Is Willow Rosenberg here, too?" she asked. Buffy and Giles exchanged looks. "I'm part of this huge Scooby gang fan club that would LOVE to meet you all!" Then, out of nowhere, five cars sped into the motel parking lot, and out of them piled… lots of people. "Lemme guess, that would be our fan club?" Buffy asked. She nodded excitedly, waving to the people. "It's Buffy and Giles!" she squealed. "And Andrew," he added for her, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Wow! I've always wanted to meet you!" a red-headed Slayer said, shaking Giles's hand. "I'd be honored to be taught by you, for just a few hours!" Giles smiled unsurely. "Word travels fast," Buffy muttered. "There's more. And this is just one state! You know how many Slayers are… Slayers now? Thanks to you all!" the red-headed girl exclaimed. Now there was an even bigger crowd of people around them. A lot of them wanted to meet Willow and Xander.  
  
"Giles, I really don't like this," Buffy muttered so only he could hear. He nodded. "Yes, well, that's the price of fame." "Fame? All we did was save the world and awaken Slayer all over the Earth! That's… actually pretty impressive…" she said. "Damn, we're good." Giles raised his eyebrow. 'Excellent. I knew something dreadful was going to happen,' he thought as he grabbed for a pen and paper to join in the autograph signing.   
  
**********  
  
"You're human?!" Angel exclaimed. Spike shrugged. "Guess so. Been prancing about in the sunlight, haven't burst into flame," he said. Angel looked wholly confused and extremely… what was it? Horrified? "He became human. He was the vampire with a soul in the Shanshu prophecy," Wesley said. He looked at Lilah for reassurance, and found it. "Wasn't Angel supposed to Shanshu?" Gunn asked. "Well, that's what we assumed, right, I mean, he was the only vampire with a soul when we found the prophecy," Lorne answered. "Wait… if Spike's human, then why the hell can he fight Angel so well?" Gunn questioned. "I mean, the only way he could be that strong and human is if he was a Slayer, right? And Slayers are girls only. I think." Again, all heads turned to Lilah, who sighed for the millionth time and got ready to further explain. "The amulet-it's his power source, as Spike guessed before. If he's not touching it, he's pretty much helpless, though."  
  
Angel snickered. "So, basically you're saying he has to wear that for the rest of his life?" he asked. She nodded. "Bollocks," Spike muttered. "I look like soddin' Elizabeth Taylor in this trinket!" Angel's snickers turned into full out laughing. "That you do," he managed to say through his laughs. "He can put it in his pocket," Lilah said. Spike sighed in relief, and Angel stopped laughing. 'Damn,' he thought.   
  
"Anyway, I'm outta here. You guys have stuff to work out, and if I have to explain one more thing to anyway of you I'm going to… oh, never mind!" Lilah stated, leaving abruptly.   
  
After standing and staring at the floor for a few moments, Angel spoke up. "Let's experiment. Take that amulet off, I want to see how you fight as a weak, helpless human," he asked, or more like demanded, Spike. Spike scoffed. "Yeah, right, I'm not fallin' for that one, I may be human but I'm not stupid. Probly wanna kill me before I get to Buffy," he said. A shadow passed over his face. "She is still alive, right?" he asked. "Oh, yeah, she stopped by," Fred told him. Angel glared at her and she mouthed a "What?" He shook his head and looked back up at Spike. "It's not like she wants you around. She looked pretty relieved at the thought of you being dead." Spike stiffened and said, "Don't lie to me, Angel. I know bloody well she didn't want me dead. You weren't there in our final moments, were you? Well, it was only me n' her, alone together. Nobody else was there. She tried to save me-failed, 'course, because I told 'er to go. And you know what she said before she left?" Angel narrowed his eyes. 'What is he getting at?' he thought. Spike opened his mouth, and then shut it. For some odd reason, he felt their last moments together should remain… theirs. Even though the thought of seeing Angel's face after he told him tempted him greatly. "Never mind," he grumbled.   
  
Then a thought occurred to him. "Where exactly… is Buffy? I figure she'll be thrilled to find I'm human. Humans do belong with other humans, right? The whole vampire-human thing is getting a bit old." Angel let Spike's words sink in. "You're not thinking of… attempting to get back with her are you? Because, trust me, she's not in relationship mode right now," Angel told him. Spike rolled his eyes. "Like I'd tell you."  
  
"She's headed to Cleveland," Fred spoke up. Angel growled and turned to her. She bit her lower lip. Spike grinned. "Thanks for that… what's your name?" he asked, not caring in the least. "Winifred. Fred, for short," she answered. He raised his eyebrow, shrugged slightly, then strode towards the door. Angel was in front of his in seconds. "You're not leaving this room," he threatened. Spike crossed his arms. "Right, what're you gonna do? Kill me? I'm human, remember? You're bloody righteous, kill me and where does that so-called amending you've been doing go?" Angel frowned. Spike was right. He sighed and moved out of his way. "She doesn't love you," he said. Spike turned to him. "I know that. But I'm human, so… I figure my chances are higher than yours right now." And with that, he was gone. 


	4. Instincts

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this fic except the plot. The characters and such belong to Joss Whedon (aka God), so if you've got a problem, take it up with him, okay?  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Buffy/Spike fanfic set after 'Chosen'. After defeating the First, Buffy and the rest of the Scooby gang are Cleveland-bound and ready to start a new chapter in their lives, and they're not the only ones…  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took so long, I think I might have gotten something that resembled writer's block. But I'm okay now, and ready to write. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! Hope you all like this one!   
  
CHAPTER FOUR: Instincts  
  
'This isn't meant to last.' The thought crossed his mind more than once, but it hadn't gotten under Spike's skin so much as it did at that moment. He had snuck onto a plane and hid in the cargo hold. Normally, he would have just stolen a ticket, but he didn't really fancy getting into any trouble in his first week as a human.   
  
Getting back on the subject, he still couldn't believe it. It was… too good to be true. He knew, deep down, that it wasn't as easy as Lilah had made it out to be. It wasn't just, oh, you're human, simple as that. Just because he saved the world.   
  
'Only I didn't, not really,' he thought. Buffy had saved the world, with her friends and potentials. He was just the bloke who wore the shiny trinket. He sighed, taking a deep breath.  
  
He didn't want to believe it wasn't that easy, so he made up his mind not to dwell on it. Instead, he decided to focus on the matter at hand. Getting to Cleveland, finding Buffy and her friends, and trying not to cause uncomfortable tension. He had a feeling the next couple weeks were going to be interesting.  
  
*********  
  
Buffy dragged her feet to the bus the next day. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night whatsoever. Neither had the rest of them. They'd been caught up in the hustle and bustle of autograph signing. Buffy sighed. Her wrist hurt.   
  
"Let's go then," Giles called when Buffy entered the bus and plopped down on one of the seats. "Are you sure you'll be able to drive? You look tired," Xander said. He and Willow had come out to see what was going on and had been bombarded by Slayers. It wasn't entirely pleasant.   
  
"Willow, can't you just magick us to Cleveland?" Dawn asked, knowing the answer already but she thought, what the heck? Willow shook her head. "You remember what happened the last time I did a transportation spell, with Glory?" she said.   
  
Dawn sighed, turned over and tried to relax. She had been antsy since she woke up. She knew something was going to happen, good or bad she couldn't tell. She just had a gut feeling. All her instincts were screaming at her it seemed. And by now, she had learned to trust them.  
  
**********  
  
"Cleveland, Ohio, one-hundred and sixty five miles," Giles read as they passed a sign on the freeway. He heard sighs of relief come from every direction.  
  
"Well, I don't think it was that bad," Giles said. "Oh, yeah, it was fine until Andrew started singing," Dawn said. When they crossed the border of Ohio, Andrew had gotten through his head that singing, "The wheels on the bus go round and round…" over and over and over again would somehow pass the time quicker. It didn't.  
  
So far, after passing through many different states and occasionally kicking some demon ass, the trip had been… okay. It was definitely a change from Sunnydale. Speaking of which, Buffy had bought a radio a few days back and the official story of how Sunnydale came to be lost was there was a large, until then undiscovered fault line underneath only that area around the town and a massive Earthquake had destroyed the entire place.  
  
As always, everyone believed it.   
  
"Put on some music to drown out Andrew," Xander said to Buffy. She glanced up at him. "I wanna keep listening. Just in case, ya know," she answered.   
  
An hour later and everyone but Dawn was hungry, so they all got out at a McDonald's and ate while she stayed in the bus.  
  
She eyed the radio and went to turn the dial to a music station when something she heard caught her attention.  
  
"…officials say the only body recovered was that of a man, who was rushed to the nearest hospital in Los Angeles and is doing just fine. They said he seemed to be in a daze and couldn't tell them anything about Sunnydale's final moments…"  
  
Dawn's eyes went wide. Everyone had left Sunnydale before the big battle, so who would be there? Was it even possible that it was who she thought it was? "Don't be stupid. He's dead, Buffy said he was," Dawn told herself. But she knew that there was a chance…  
  
When Buffy and the rest returned, she didn't tell them a thing. She didn't want to alarm them or give Buffy false hope. If it was Spike, she was sure they'd see him again someday.   
  
**********  
  
The sun made Spike squint as it washed over him. He still wasn't used to walking around when it wasn't dark. He also found that when it was summer while you were human, black wasn't the best color to wear.   
  
So here he was, in the front of a clothes store, looking for something that would make him look decent and cool him down at the same time. Right now, he was wearing some clothes that had been given to him by Wolfram and Hart. He looked like a cross between a businessman and a construction worker.   
  
It had been pretty easy acquiring money, at least. He had made up his mind to go through luggage in the cargo hold, and found a little less than two thousand dollars altogether. He was already starting to feel guilty about it, but there was no way he was going to keep walking around in his current state.  
  
After finding nothing, he left the store and went to another that looked more his style. He walked in and was met with a cool breeze and loud music, not that he minded. He noted they were playing songs by The Sex Pistols. Definitely his style.  
  
After finding everything he needed clothes wise, he left and got changed in a men's bathroom, dumping the old clothes in a nearby trash can and shoving the remainder of his money into his back pocket.   
  
He was wearing black jeans because there was no way he would ever willingly dress in anything but those, and a white vest. It looked a little strange against his pale skin that seemed to be getting less paler by the second, although it was still considered pale in the human world, but it would do. Kept him cool at least. It was about 90 degrees outside, yet windy enough so that the heat wasn't uncomfortable. Spike glanced down at his feet. He really needed his Doc Martens back. He wondered if there were any good show stores around here…  
  
And if he would be seeing Buffy walking around. Ever since he had arrived there a few days before, he had been searching for her. He figured it was likely she wasn't there yet, but even with that knowledge, he kept his eyes open.   
  
The amulet was still in his pocket. He was still feeling powerful, like he could snap the neck of any passerby, though the want to do that was gone.   
  
Hell, even the bloodlust had completely evaporated. When you were a vampire with a soul, the bloodlust never stopped. You always wanted to feed, but your guilt and conscience stopped you from doing it. Now he was human he didn't feel the bloodlust at all, and it was a nice change.   
  
He actually felt chocolate lust coming on.  
  
*********  
  
When the Scoobies had finally arrived in Cleveland, their first stop was a hotel and lots of sleep. The next day, they had walked around and checked out all the sites, and Giles had opened an account in a nearby bank and had his money transferred. He had also checked in with the remaining members of the Watcher's Council, who had begun banding together in a top secret place in London and began to form plans of how they were going to control the Slayers. Giles had told them they'd never be able to, and to go on with their lives. They hadn't listened.  
  
Now it was night, and Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Andrew were patrolling. "We need to clean up this town," Buffy said as she faced off against and staked the seventeenth vampire that night. "Isn't it funny how there are Slayers everywhere else but here?" Andrew asked, feigning laughter. He coughed. "It's a good thing we're here, though, since there really is no Slayer guarding this place," Willow said. She noticed Buffy wasn't very happy. "What happened to living like a person?" Buffy muttered under her breath. "Oh, don't worry Buffy! Erm, I'm sure lots of Slayers will be drawn to the Hellmouth. And we have Kennedy, so you can retire all you want," Willow said quickly.   
  
Buffy smiled. "I know, Will. It's just this whole slaying thing is a habit, and now I don't have to do it I have this strange urgency to do… it. You get me?" she asked. Willow nodded. "It's just the Hellmouth, powering you up. Now that's it's the only one left, I er, think, it's probably gathering power from the one in Sunnydale and becoming all… stronger." "Wait, that's bad, right?" Xander asked. "I mean, the stronger the pull of a Hellmouth, the more vamps, demons, and other mystical beings it attracts, right?"   
  
Buffy and Willow were silent. "I could be wrong. I'm probably wrong," Willow said. "HEY! I just thought of something funny!" Andrew said, speaking up. The three looked at him with expectantly.  
  
Andrew, suddenly self-conscious, stuttered slightly before continuing. "We-well, if Sunnydale was the Hellmouth and that was the front of the globe, then wouldn't this be the Hellbutt because it's the… back." After a few moments of staring at him with raised eyebrows, Xander was the first who spoke up. "Okay, even my jokes aren't that lame."   
  
Andrew was about to reply when a vamp jumped from behind a nearby tomb and grabbed Willow by the waist, forcing her head back. "Willow!" Buffy cried, clutching the stake in her hand tightly and driving it through the vampire's heart before he could sink his teeth into her friend's neck.   
  
"Ow," Willow squeaked, brushing dust from her shirt. Then she added, "I really missed getting randomly attacked. I guess things are back to normal, huh?" she asked. Buffy and Xander nodded. "Okay, define 'normal'?" Andrew said, following the three as they walked on.  
  
**********  
  
"Dawn, are you alright? You seem a bit distraught," Giles said, sitting across from her at the little coffee table that came with the hotel. After a few moments of silence, Dawn seemed to finally acknowledge his presence.   
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Giles smiled. "Yes, I've been known to do quite a bit of that myself after a battle. Don't worry, as always, everything will turn out fine." Dawn's brows were still furrowed, which made the retired librarian frown. Before he could again ask what was wrong, Dawn spoke.   
  
"I'm hungry. I'm going to go see if that little gift shop down the street has something to eat. I'll be right back." Before Giles could protest, she was out of the door and down the hall. Giles sighed. 'Teenagers,' he thought.  
  
**********  
  
Dawn walked down the stairs of the hotel and past the lobby, heading in the direction she thought she should go. She wasn't hungry and she didn't plan on going to the gift shop. Her instincts had been nagging her all day and she was finally going to see what was up. She followed them and stopped right in front of room one-hundred five. Had she just heard someone yelling? A British someone? She pressed her ear closer to the door and heard, "They cancelled Passions again? I should have stayed dead." Dawn's heart skipped when she realized that she recognized that voice.  
  
Her heart began pounding in her chest. Why was she so nervous? If it was who she knew it was, then there would be nothing to be nervous about. So how come she was? After standing outside the door for a few minutes, she brought her shaking fist to the door and knocked. Once. Twice. When she was in mid-knock the third time she heard shuffling inside and the door swung open. Dawn gasped in surprise.   
  
**********  
  
When he heard someone knocking on his hotel door, immediately Spike thought that insulting the man at the counter had been a bad idea. But the man was so asking for it! He just couldn't help it.   
  
But when he finally opened the door to reveal, not the hotel manager, but a very familiar face he hadn't known what to say. So he said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Hi Nibblet." 


	5. Dead End

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this fic except the plot. The characters and such belong to Joss Whedon (aka God), so if you've got a problem, take it up with him, okay?  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Buffy/Spike fanfic set after 'Chosen'. After defeating the First, Buffy and the rest of the Scooby gang are Cleveland-bound and ready to start a new chapter in their lives, and they're not the only ones…  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: *shame* Sorry I took so freaking long. I was busy with my site, I didn't have time, and I kinda... wasn't in the mood to write. But now I am. So that's good. Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one!  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: Dead End  
  
Okay, so there was the uncomfortable silence moment. And the fidgeting moment. Oh, yeah, and the moment where they both opened their mouths and shut them again. Then Dawn said, "Spike? Oh my god, how-" Spike cut her off. "It's a long, semi-boring story." Silence.   
  
'I have to tell Buffy. But first I should tell Spike that I have to tell Buffy,' Dawn thought frantically. "Does Buffy know?" Dawn asked tentatively. She didn't think her older sister did. And she was right.  
  
"Listen, Bit, I'd rather me tell the Slayer than you," Spike said. Dawn nodded. "I... understand. But... you should tell her. And... tell her what?" she asked, getting back to the obvious questions. Spike sighed, looked left and right as if he suspected he was being watched, and told Dawn to come in. She did.  
  
+++  
  
"Giles! I think I'd prefer living in the big crater that was once Sunnydale than here!" Buffy called as she entered the hotel room, closely followed by Willow, Xander, and Andrew. "Lemme guess? Cleveland is kickin'?" Kennedy asked. She had just come out of the bathroom.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Oh yeah. In a big way." Then something occurred to her. "Where's Dawn?" Kennedy shrugged. "Giles probably knows." Buffy looked around the small hotel. "Where's Giles?"  
  
+++  
  
Giles was half way down the street when he realized that there was no gift shop. Muttering angrily, he made his way back to the hotel. Shortly after Dawn had fled from the hotel room, he had followed, realizing that a sixteen year old really shouldn't be roaming around a Hellmouth when they weren't even sure what kind of things it inhibited.  
  
A scream emitted from somewhere behind him. Turning quickly, alarmed, Giles went to investigate, suddenly wondering why he hadn't brought a stake with him. As the screaming died out, he quickened his pace, until he reached a dead end street. He gazed around frantically and put all possible senses on alert; if there was something lurking around, he wasn't sure he would hear it if he had been fidgeting.  
  
He didn't see the thing coming at first, but when he did he could do nothing to stop it. His glasses fell to the ground and smashed into pieces.  
  
+++  
  
"Wow... so... you're... human?" Dawn asked, barely able to believe it. Spike nodded nonchalantly. "Pretty much."   
  
After a few moments of stunned silence, Dawn spoke up. "Buffy's gonna freak. Giles is gonna freak." She paused. "Xander and Willow might, too." "Exactly! Which is why I want to approach the situation gently. Didn't 'spect you to come knockin', puts a bit of a glitch in the plans," Spike told her. Dawn nodded. She still couldn't believe a word of what he just told her.   
  
"Do you... uh... still have the amulet thing?" Spike nodded and went to a small cabinet provided by the nice hotel people, opened a drawer and handed it to her. She examined the amulet for a while and said, "Wow," a few times before she handed it back to him.   
  
He put it in the back pocket of his pants. "I should get back to Buffy," Dawn said, rising from the hotel bed she had been sitting on. Spike opened his mouth to say something, but Dawn said, "Don't worry, I won't tell Buffy." And with that, she left.  
  
+++  
  
Dawn opened the hotel door to find it full of people. Well, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Andrew, and Kennedy at least.  
  
"Is Giles with you?" Buffy asked when Dawn entered. Dawn shook her head, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. Willow noticed she looked a little pale.  
  
"He was here when I left to go to the... er... bathroom," Dawn said. "Why didn't you use the one in here?" Buffy asked. Dawn shrugged. "I didn't like the color," she replied lamely. Buffy didn't seem to be listening, for she was too busy wondering what happened to Giles. "Calm down Buff, the G-man probably went to get some drinks," Xander told her. Willow tapped his shoulder and pointed to a box of soda in the corner of the room. "Maybe he didn't like the color of the bathroom, either," Dawn suggested.  
  
"Guys, I don't like this. I mean, you saw all those vamps I dusted out on patrol tonight. What if he ran into some trouble?" Buffy said, glancing out the window. "Wouldn't be the first time. I mean, retired librarian is pretty high on the menu nowadays," Xander said. Buffy looked at him, slight exasperation appearing on her face. "Why don't we go look for him!" Andrew exclaimed a little too cheerily.   
  
"Okay. Dawn, you stay here with Andrew. Kennedy, come with us," Buffy said, leaving the hotel swiftly; Willow, Xander, and Kennedy quickly following in her wake.  
  
A look of amusement passed through Dawn's face when she saw the look on Andrew's. "When I said 'we' I meant me too," he mumbled grumpily.  
  
+++  
  
Now he was even reluctant to leave his apartment. "Damnit," Spike muttered under his breath. He didn't really want to go out and run into Buffy before he was ready, and, as Dawn had said, she would probably freak anyway. He looked out of the hotel window and drew back instantly. Buffy was walking across the street with Xander, Willow, and one of the former potentials, Kennedy.   
  
He fought back the sudden urge to go out and talk to his Slayer as he watched her walk along confidently, stake in hand, leading the other three. He wondered faintly where they were going.  
  
Once they disappeared around a corner, he made a decision, threw open the door, and followed them.  
  
+++  
  
"Dead end," Xander muttered when they had reached the street Giles had been on moments before. "You can say that again," Willow said as she stood beside Kennedy. "Dead end," Xander repeated. Buffy looked stricken.   
  
"As soon as I find Giles I am going to strangle his ex-librarian self," she said, surveying the street worriedly. "I have a feeling someone beat you to it," Kennedy said. Buffy looked over at her and saw that the former Potential was leaning over what appeared to be a pair of broken glasses. Giles's glasses.  
  
Kennedy picked them up gently and handed them to Buffy. "Well, at least we know this is a Hellmouth," Buffy grumbled. "Peril around every corner."   
  
+++  
  
Someone - or something - had shaken Giles awake. Now he lay on what appeared to be a broken stretcher, tied down rather sloppily. His vision was a little blurry; it was then he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses.  
  
A blonde woman was standing over him, quite young-looking and easy on the eyes. "You shouldn't 'ave fought," she said in a strong French accent. "My pet wouldn't 'ave 'ad to cause all zese injuries you 'ave now." She gestured to a large dog-like being. The only difference was it was twice the size of a normal dog and had blazing red eyes and slightly furry black skin. It breathed and let out a strange white substance; he didn't look at all friendly. 'So much for man's best friend,' Giles thought drowsily.   
  
She turned back to him and said, "You are ze Watcher of Buffy Summers, am I right?" Giles did nothing; he regretted it later.  
  
She smiled. "Very well. I shall set my pet on you, and we'll see who is ze boss." She clapped happily. "I've always wanted to do zis."  
  
+++  
  
"Willow, are you sure this is the way?" Xander asked as he, Buffy, and Kennedy followed her through a large mall. It was closing but none of them really cared. Willow nodded. "I can feel his energy."  
  
Xander turned to Buffy. "That's a weird wicca thing, right?" Buffy shrugged. "Guess so." She really didn't have time for small talk - her conscience was full of worry for Giles. Willow began walking down a flight of stairs that led underground where the mall workers parked.   
  
"Bet that place it chock full o' vamps just waiting to be staked," Xander pointed out as they turned left when they reached the bottom. "This way," Willow ordered, walking straight up to a door that read, 'Janitor'. She pushed it open and yelped as something - or rather, someone - fell on her. "D'ya think that's the janitor?" Kennedy asked. Buffy looked slightly disgusted. "Somebody propped him up against the door to block it," she said, stepping over the body of the old man. His eyes were open in shock and the wound on his neck was clearly still fresh.  
  
"I think I can take it from here, Will," Buffy told her friend. Her Slayer senses were starting to kick in.  
  
+++  
  
"Come on, it is not zat bad," the vampire woman told Giles as he cried out in pain - again - as her 'pet' slashed at the side of his face with it's razor sharp paws. "Now. Where is Buffy Summers? I want to challenge 'er."   
  
"Then you should ask her," someone said behind her, causing her to turn around in surprise. "'Cause he sure isn't Buffy Summers," Buffy finished her semi-pun and ran forward, charging at the vamp, stake clutched tightly in her hand.  
  
After she got over the initial surprise, the woman smiled and slipped into her vampire visage. "You must be Buffy Summers," she said, with an air of arrogance about her. "And you must be a vampire that I'm about to kill. Nice to meet you," Buffy quipped, using the hand that wasn't clutching her stake to punch her opponent in the jaw.   
  
The vampire woman stumbled and bit, but the smiled remained plastered on her features. "Actually, my name is Amelie, but zat was a good guess."   
  
As Buffy and Amelie fought, Willow, Kennedy, and Xander made their way over to Giles. When he saw them he coughed slightly and said, "Hello all." Xander smiled. "Hey G-man! Having a nice time?" Giles looked at him disapprovingly. "Don't call me that, and yes, quite a wonderful one, actually," he said sarcastically. Xander shrugged. "Okay then, we'll be back la-" Xander paused in mid-sentence when he spotted the large black dog creature. It looked as if it was going to pounce on them any second. "Uhh... Kennedy? This is the time when you go all Slayery," Xander told her. "Oh, right," Kennedy said as she charged the dog, who swiped at her and sent her sprawling across the floor.   
  
Willow rushed to help her, leaving Xander to stand by Giles as the dog thing began to charge. "Oh, not good," Xander muttered. At that moment, Buffy sprinted in front of Xander and dealt the dog creature a powerful kick in the face, making it yelp and run towards Amelie.  
  
Amelie had an evil-looking sneer on her face and said, "Word travels fast in zis town, you know. By now, everyone will be looking to challenge ze Slayer who defeated ze First. You don't 'ave a chance against us all." And with that, she rushed forward and, quite unexpectedly, kicked out Buffy's feet from beneath her. The next thing Buffy knew, Amelie was on her and had her hands grasped around Buffy's neck.  
  
Buffy made some slight choking noises before she forcefully kicked Amelie off of her and grabbed her stake. Before she could plunge it into Amelie's heart, however, a man called out, "Buffy!", and it wasn't Xander or Giles, and it certainly wasn't Willow. Buffy turned and saw that Amelie's pet had been about to pounce on her, but he was now being held back by...  
  
"Spike?" she said uncertainly. 'Am I dreaming?' was the thought that immediately followed that, and she watched as Spike twisted back the dog thing's neck and muttered, "So much for gently." 


End file.
